The present invention relates to toys and pertains particularly to a toy glider.
A number of fantasy super heroes have been created particularly in the comic strips and in comic books to which many children readily relate. These figures, which include such heroes as "Superman", "Captain Marvel", "Superwoman", "Mightly Mouse", and others wear a cape and in their world of fantasy have the capability of flying through the air. Some attempts have been made in the past to make gliders of such figures. These, however, have been unsuccessful due to the inadequate support capability of the wing structure of the cape configuration.
Toy glider construction has found to require very critical wing area and structure and very critical weight-to-balance ratios. While many materials are available for the construction of gliders, few are available which provide the optimum structural integrity and weight combination in order to achieve the desired structure.
Other problems in the construction of toy gliders, particularly in the formation of gliding super heroes, have failed to develop adequate wing structure of the caped configuration.
It is therefore desirable that improved toy gliders be available which simulate super hero figures.